Not Saying Goodbye
by evilestguyever
Summary: This was it. Time to say goodbye. Illua's gone, the monster is gone, the rift is sealed. what else is there to stay for? Luso X Adelle


**Evilestguyever: I was surprised by how few fics there were for Final Fantasy A2: Tactics, seeing how it is such a great game. It's the game I've replayed the most, somewhere from 5 to 7 times. Anyway, I always thought that the game should have expanded on Luso and Adelle's relationship. I'm the kind of person who likes games with romantic themes. So I decided to write one. Don't own anything. Sorry if it's OOC. Thanks to the guys on gamefaqs who did the script.**

**Not Saying Goodbye**

"Yes, we did it, kupo! It's over, kupo! Illua's gone, the monster's gone, and the rift is sealed, kupo!" Hurdy cried as the monster vanished in a blinding flash of white. The entire clan was celebrating and cheering. Even Cid let out a smile.

"It's over! I can go home now!" Luso exclaimed, laughing, turning to Adelle to share this happy moment with her, and the words promptly died in his throat. This would be one of the last times that he saw her. Her long, pale hair, her liquid golden eyes, her playful smile, her tough-but-cute demeanor. He stared at her, wanting to remember every little detail about her, trying to etch a picture of her into his memory. But the smile… it wasn't there, and if he didn't know better, he could swear that her eyes looked watery. "Adelle? Are you ok?" His voice seemed to bring her out of her thoughts.

"What? Why wouldn't I be ok?" Adelle countered sharply, glaring at him.

"Oh nothing." Was that just my imagination before? "I'm going to talk to Cid, alright?" Luso turned, still wondering what had just happened. As he headed towards Cid, he felt a small hand wrap itself around his arm, tugging him back. He turned around and Adelle immediately let go.

"Luso, you're going home after this, right?" Adelle asked casually, but there was something in her eyes. Something mysterious, something that seemed almost desperate and sad. Luso was captivated by her eyes, and he found himself staring at her again. Forcing himself to look away, Luso answered, struggling to keep his voice under control.

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok," Adelle replied, a flicker of something – pain? - crossed her features before she broke out into a big smile, "Good for you. Cid's waiting. Come on, let's go." With that, she stepped around him and headed for Cid, who was trying to calm down an overly excited Hurdy.

"So, uh, I owe all of you a lot. Especially Cid and Your Honor. Thanks for everything. For taking me in as one of your own and helping me find my way home." Luso swallowed back any misgivings before turning to the Judge, "I'm ready to go home." The Judge nodded and turned Luso's clothes back into the original school uniform. "Wow, these clothes feel so weird. Just thinking about going back feels weird now," Luso said, trying to laugh off his unease and sadness.

"You… are reluctant to leave?" Lezaford asked, one bushy eyebrow raised.

"Well… I've made up my mind to go home, but…" Luso trailed off, glanced at his feet, then looked back up, "Yeah. I kind of don't want to leave. I'm going to miss everyone," Luso finished, eyes scanning over the crowd of his friends, lingering on a certain petite girl in pink, who was staring off into the distance, absorbed by her own thoughts. He looked back down at his feet. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Luso, do you know the words to end this tale?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. There's only one way to end this story, right?" Luso said, plastering on a smile he didn't feel, and opening the Grimoire.

"Farewell, Luso Clemens. May your experiences in Ivalice help you back home."

"I know they will."

"Don't be causing your aunt any more trouble, you hear?" Cid said, clearing his throat. Luso smiled. Cid was going to be Cid no matter what happened.

"I won't. Goodbye everyone. I'll really miss you guys." I guess this is it. Sighing, Luso opened his mouth to speak the words that would take him home.

"And so everybody lived happ-

"Wait!" someone cried, Luso stopped and looked up. Adelle ran up to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Luso said, struggling to keep his voice even. This is so much harder than I thought.

"Luso… I…" Adelle trailed off, looking down at her hands clasped in front of her.

"Yeah?" I can't stand this. Being so close to her now. Adelle looked up, a determined look in her eyes. Luso instinctively shut his eyes, expecting a punch or two, but what actually happened surprised all those present. Adelle had thrown her arms around him, hugging him tight, her ragged, warm breath on the back of his neck. "What? Um, Adelle?" Luso tensed. No. Why'd you have to do this now? After I spent all that time and energy convincing myself that I need to go back. To leave you and go back home. Why now? Why make it so much harder for me to say goodbye?

"I'm not saying goodbye," Adelle whispered in his ear, still hugging him tight. Luso relaxed, putting his arms around her.

"I… I'm not saying goodbye either," Luso replied, voice and will cracking. I can't take this. It's too much. I just… I just love her too much. He took a deep breath to keep back the tears and to muster up the courage to ask the question that had weighed on his mind ever since Illua's latest invitation. "Do you… want me to stay?" Adelle pulled back, just enough so that she was staring into his eyes.

"Would you? Really? You would stay?" Adelle asked, unable to keep the hope and joy out of her voice.

"For you… anything," Luso answered truthfully, voice thick with emotion. Adelle stared at him a while longer, and then she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him, pulling back just as quickly, a big smile on her blushing face. Luso blushed and grinned back like a fool.

"Ahem," Cid cleared his throat, "So, uh, Luso, it appears that you won't be going back after all." Upon hearing Cid's voice, Luso and Adelle jumped apart, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"If you want to stay, so be it," Lezaford said, hiding a smile. "You know where to find me if you ever change your mind." He teleported away.

"Um, well, I guess I'm staying," Luso said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand while entwining the fingers of his other hand with Adelle's, "I guess I'm going to have to trouble you a bit longer Cid. That is, if you'll take me back."

"As someone once told me, this clan should be open to all who want to join, and you're no exception," Cid sighed heavily, "Though I suppose that now I should dispel all notions of a peaceful life." The clan laughed.

"Party! We have to celebrate Luso's return!" someone called. A chorus of 'Yays!' followed, and the clan headed off to the tavern. Cid just shook his head and followed. Someone had to do damage control.

"Thanks," Luso said as he walked hand in hand with Adelle to the tavern. She cocked her head to one side inquiringly.

"For what?" Luso smiled. He was glad that she had made a move. Being able to hold hands with her was like a dream come true. Being able to be _around _her was like a dream come true.

"Not saying goodbye."

**Evilestguyever: Thanks for reading this far. So… what do you think? Good? Bad? Reviews, flames, just lay them on me. I can take it. Thanks again to all who read this far.**


End file.
